life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Joyce Price (Prequel)
Joyce Price is the mother of Chloe Price and fiancée of David Madsen in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. She also appears but does not audibly speak, in the bonus episode Farewell. She originally appeared in the first game, Life is Strange. :For the image gallery, click here. To visit Joyce's room, click here. Personality Joyce cares very deeply for her family and tries to do the best she can, particularly for her daughter Chloe. Biography The following is what Chloe wrote about Joyce in her journal: Despite my mom's best efforts, I don't actually hate her. I know shit's been rough since Dad died. Money's tight, her job as a waitress at a diner isn't exactly glamorous, and I'm clearly not all about the whole going to school thing. But why does she have to make things so much harder on the both of us? She acts like if I smoke pot, or when I skip out to go catch an awesome show, it's somehow a personal attack on her. She should be happy that I'm self-medicating and not going postal on everyone. She never used to be this way when Dad was around. She could actually be cool. Background Joyce was previously married to William Price before he was killed in a car accident. Episode One - "Awake" Joyce first appears in the Price household, when she calls for Chloe to come down for breakfast and bring her purse to her. She is unimpressed with Chloe missing curfew and her school absences. She looks shocked if Chloe got a black eye at the night before. Joyce defends her boyfriend David Madsen when Chloe berates him and wants the two to get along. Chloe is given the option to be understanding of Joyce or to say how she feels. If Chloe is understanding, Joyce will be grateful and comments on how Chloe is "impossible" but that she "loves her". If Chloe is rude to Joyce, she will become upset and angrily tells Chloe to "go and be David's problem". Joyce tells Chloe to bring David his keys, which she does reluctantly. Joyce sends several texts to Chloe while she is at Blackwell and again in the junkyard. Dependent on earlier choices, Joyce's mood in these texts can either be good or bad. While with Rachel Amber, Chloe comments that Joyce "may skip grounding and go straight to the death penalty" as a result of her bunking off school. Joyce is seen briefly at the end of the episode giving David a beer. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Joyce appears in the episode guiding Chloe into Principal Wells's office, where they were having a meeting with Rachel and her parents about skipping school. The way Joyce reacts can be different depending on the choices Chloe makes when talking during the meeting. If Chloe stands up to Drew and didn't do anything bad, Joyce will confront Principal Wells about how he is treating her. If she didn't stand up to Drew and did criminal activities, she will be disappointed in Chloe. After leaving the meeting with either Chloe being suspended or expelled, she will tell Chloe to meet her in the parking lot and introduce herself to Rachel's parents. After Chloe meets her and David at the parking lot, Joyce's attitude will be different depending on Chloe's earlier actions. She will be sympathetic if she believes that Chloe was treated poorly during the meeting or she will be upset about her behavior and being expelled. When David demands Chloe to put her items on the car, she can react to either Chloe complying with nothing on her, agreeing, but having drugs or stolen cash on her, or refusing to do it. When Chloe storms off, she calls out to Chloe with David saying to let her go and that she will come back when her temper tantrum wears off. Joyce will later send a text depending on what happened during the parking lot scene. If Chloe complies with nothing on her, then she will say that she is mad that David did that to her and asks her to come home. At the end of the episode, Joyce will be shown entering Chloe's room, where she will stand for a while, looking sad until David comes in and hugs her. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Joyce first appears in the kitchen when Chloe returns home, happily dancing with David and listening to music while he cooks pancakes for her. She tells Chloe that she has made David trust her for her word and not push her further. She expresses frustration if Chloe tells her David searched through her room, breaching the trust and responds that that was before the agreement. Later she sends a series of texts to Chloe after Chloe leaves, based on her decision to accept or reject David. Bonus Episode - "Farewell" At the end of the episode, Joyce arrives home, accompanied by Officer Anderson Berry. She is grieving and informs Chloe about the terrible news that her father has been killed in a car accident. She is later among the attendees of William's funeral. As Max is leaving for Seattle with her parents, Joyce and Chloe are the only people to stay at the cemetery. They are later seen coming home; Joyce turns around at the front door and starts crying, while Chloe goes upstairs and listens to the message from Max. Relationships Family * Chloe Price (daughter) - Joyce and Chloe have a tense relationship as a result of Chloe acting out, missing curfew, and skipping school. Joyce's relationship with David Madsen also causes tension between Joyce and Chloe. However, they both care deeply about one another and Joyce tries her best to take care of Chloe. Romantic * David Madsen (boyfriend, later fiancé) - Joyce cares about David and tries to get him and Chloe to get along with each other. Joyce comments that David is "a good man". * William Price (husband, deceased) - It is evident that Joyce loved her husband and is deeply upset by his death. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Joyce hates country music, as mentioned by Chloe during her dreams. * Joyce dislikes pot roast, as mentioned by Chloe when looking at it in the kitchen. * Joyce's hair may be gray in places as she uses "Sunrise Almond" hair dye that is said to have "long-lasting gray coverage". * If you search Joyce's room in Episode 3, you will stumble upon an old Mother's Day card that Chloe made her. If you view the card and go downstairs to speak with her and David, you can tell Joyce "Happy Mother's Day". Chloe will then mention she did not buy her anything, but Joyce replies that she is happy enough to see Chloe come home. pt-br:Joyce Price (Prequel) ru:Джойс Прайс (Приквел) Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Farewell Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Major Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Before the Storm